Ancient Battle of Odessen
The Ancient Battle of Odessen was a battle between some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy; the Celestials and Abeloth's army. Unbeknownst to these forces, the battle was manipulated by the Primordial Ancharus. This battle was the final stand for the Celestials, as they had been driven from their worlds to be cornered on the Force-rich world of Odessen, where they planned to escape Abeloth's wrath once and for all. Enlisted to guard the temple where the Celestials were gathered, the Royal Guard stood as tall as even the largest skyscrapers on Coruscant. Prelude During the reign of the powerful Force entity Abeloth and her Army of Decimation leading up to the Celestial Purge, where the Celestials were all forced to retreat to the planet Odessen, as Abeloth and her army were coming to decimate them all once and for all. Unbeknownst to both parties, however, the Celestial Purge and the battle were in fact orchestrated by the Primodial God of Rage Ancharus and his cult. Background The Assault Only hours after the remaining hundred thousand or so Celestials had gathered at the temple, Abeloth arrived in full force with her army, determined to end the Celestial race. While the majority of her army remained smaller than the royal guards, they were slowly overwhelming them and the general military. After the Celestial forces were weakened, Abeloth stepped in herself, slaying soldiers with ease and taking on Royal Guards as if it was a game. Plan to Escape The Celestials had traveled to Odessen as their last stand for two reasons, one being the immense amount of Force energy present there. The other being however, was that the largest tear in the fabric of reality - or rift - was located inside of the temple. The rift had been opened to another dimension, one for the Celestials to evacuate to and return only once the threat of Abeloth was ended. As the civilians were almost all the way through, the ears perked up of the Celestial King, The Akem. While the Akem wished to seek refuge with his own kind, he knew that Abeloth would get to them before they could escape. So the king tore off his robes and ran out of the temple, seeing the sight of thousands of his brothers laying dead across the horizon, each one slowly turning into force wounds that were present on the current battle of Odessen. Last Defense The Akem drew on the Force at a scale that no other Celestial had dreamed of being able to sustain, and launched into battle against Abeloth and her remaining thousand mutants of shadow. While he fought bravely and at an efficiency unbeknownst to any other recorded Celestial in history, the Akem was too weak when he faced Abeloth. He was able to hold her off long enough for the Celestial race to escape, and she brutally wounded him and tossed him aside, stating that she had other plans for the Celestial. However the Akem had one final defense against Abeloth, and as he stood up pain-ridden and weary, he drew upon his final ounce of energy to cast an ancient enchantment which tied the very opening of the Celestial realm to Abeloth's existence, effectively trapping her from victory for all eternity. While Abeloth charged back at the Akem angrily, he faded into light and did not re-appear until when Abeloth was imprisoned by the Ones. Category:Conflicts